livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Fourpaws
Amanda Olivia "Amy" Fourpaws is the main deuteragonist as well as Harry D. Rabbit's main love-interest of Harry and the Haunted House and in the cider as well as the TV series and she sings the theme song "Harry and Friends Are Here" in every opening. Wearing her pink bow for good luck, Amy is a total-girly girl, the middle sibling of three girls and the only sister of both her older sister Molly Fourpaws and younger sister Jenny Fourpaws. She is the lead vocals of the band Journey Kids and lives in a pink house with her dad Oliver, younger sister Jenny (4 years old), older sister Molly (14 years old), grandmother Ellen and pets cat Pinkie Pie, dog Princess, rabbit Olivia, duckling Maya and guinea pig Penny. Her mother Lizzie died from typhoid fever the week after presenting her with the purple heart locket necklace which she still wears for good luck on her 5th birthday (May 25th) when she was five years old and both her cat Mochi and dog Lilly passed away of old age. She loves flowers, painting, baseball, snow days, animals, swimming, princesses, cooking especially sweets, Steve Perry's eighth note necklace (which he still wears for good luck), Double Dutch (jump rope), tag, ballet and bugs especially spiders (unlike Earl Earwax who is scared of), ladybugs and butterflies but is allergic to tree pollen and she is a planner and brave little girl - nothing scares her. Her first line was "Hi, Harry. I'm back, and who is that anyway?" when she met Harry and met and befriended his dog Spot. She is not allergic to anything except tree pollen. Her favorite colors are purple, pink and sky blue, her favorite foods are spaghetti with tomato sauce, fast foods especially French fries and chicken strips, fruit especially apples, bananas, oranges, grapes and watermelon and of course sweets especially ice cream, cake, cookies, candy and purple and pink cotton candy and one of her favorite singers is Cyndi Lauper who she met and befriended on her way home from the concert one morning on her 8th birthday (May 25th) and she invited her for her birthday. Her bow is pink like Sister Bear's except it is a little bigger than Sister's. She is also Spot's dog-sitter while Harry and his family go out in a fancy restaurant to eat because pet dogs are not allowed in fancy restaurants and her last musical chairs before she placed 7th and was out of the game was 7 Deadly Sins which she was Greed. Plus, her favorite Journey song is "Oh, Sherrie" from the album Street Talk and her favorite costume is her purple and pink princess costume and tiara and ballet slippers. Harry accidentally startles her which makes her scream and fall down, but she forgives him after he apologizes. Amy's birthday is May 25th and her zodiac sign is Gemini. Just like Harry, she loves all things nice and sweet and loves art especially painting with paints and paintbrushes when she is very artistic on her painting. Family: Lives in a pink house with dad, younger sister Jenny, older sister Molly, grandmother Ellen and pets: two cats Mochi (deceased of old age) and Pinkie Pie (kitten), two dogs Lilly (deceased of old age) and Princess (puppy), bunny rabbit Olivia, duckling Maya and guinea pig Penny. When she was five years old, her mother Elizabeth "Lizzie" complained of being sick, collapsed on the floor and died from typhoid fever (aged 40) the next week after giving her a purple heart locket necklace on her 5th birthday which she still wears for good luck. Bio: Birthday: May 25 Zodiac Sign: Gemini Home: Pink house Parents: Elizabeth "Lizzie" (nee: Brewster, died from typhoid fever (aged 40) when she was five years old) and Oliver Fourpaws Siblings: Jenny Fourpaws (younger sister), Molly Fourpaws (older sister) Other Family: Ellen Fourpaws (grandmother) Allergy: She is not allergic to anything except tree pollen Favorite Color: Purple, Pink and Sky Blue Favorite Food: Spaghetti with sauce, sweets, fruit, fast food Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Vanilla, Chocolate Favorite Art: Painting pictures especially with paints and paintbrushes Favorite Sport: Baseball, Double Dutch (jump rope), Tag Likes: Ice Cream (especially Vanilla and Chocolate), Playing with Friends, Spot, Soda, Lemonade, Orange juice, Her toys, Her pets, All things nice and sweet, Video games, Bugs (especially spiders, ladybugs and butterflies too), Painting, Ballet, Her locket, Cyndi Lauper, When friends apologize, Her pink bow, The colors purple, pink and sky blue, Steve Perry's eighth note necklace (which he still wears for good luck), Winning (which make her feel very happy), Spot, Cooking especially sweets, Purple and pink Cotton Candy, Being colorful, Art supplies especially with paints and paintbrushes, Dog-sitting Spot when Harry and his family are going out to eat at a fancy restaurant, the songs "The Perfect Fan", "Harry and Friends Are Here", "Put Your Little Foot, Right There", "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", "Oh, Sherrie" and "We Are The World". Her purple and pink princess costume and tiara and ballet slippers, Jumping rope like Double Dutch, Tag, Princesses, Animals especially Elephants, Giraffes, Orca Whales and Dolphins Dislikes: When her friends argue and don't get along, Bad Grades, All things disgusting and horrible, Losing (which makes her sad and cry), Rain (because it's too wet to go out and play), Chores, Tree Pollen (due to her allergy), Falling in the pit, Smelly things like dirty socks, Taking out trash (which is very hard), When Harry accidentally startles her which makes her scream Favorite Holiday: Easter especially egg hunts Favorite Singer: Billy Joel (because he's one of her friends and share a friendship with him like Harry does), Steve Perry (because he's one of her friends and favorite singer of Journey and she loves his necklace which he still wears for good luck), Backstreet Boys (especially Nick Carter) and Cyndi Lauper (who she met and befriended on her 8th birthday party surprise on her way home from the concert) Talent Show Acts: Ballet, "The Perfect Fan" in honor of her late mother, "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" (by Kidsongs) with Harry, Olivia, Spot, Billy, Stinky, Sherrie, Earl and Steve, "Locomotion" (by Kylie Minogue) as a backup dancer and singer, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" with Cyndi, "We Are The World" with Harry and the others Pets: Mochi (cat, died of old age when his last appearance was The Death of Mochi Fourpaws), Pinkie Pie (kitten when she made her first appearance was Welcome Home, Pinkie Pie Fourpaws), Lilly (dog, deceased), Princess (puppy), Olivia (bunny rabbit), Maya (duckling), Penny (ginuea pig) Favorite Wild Animal: Dolphins, Orca Whales, Beluga Whales, Giraffes, African and Asian Elephants, Seals, Porpoises, Panda Bears, Wallabies, Wombats, Butterflies, Rabbits, Spiders, Ladybugs, Whale Sharks, Sea Lions Category:Females Category:Living Books Characters Category:Characters Category:Fourpaws family Category:Cider Category:Siblings Category:Main Deuteragonists Category:Total-Girly Girls Category:Bug Lovers Category:Painting Artists Category:Planners Category:Heroes Category:Heroines